


Гавань

by Explodocat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explodocat/pseuds/Explodocat
Summary: Ему есть куда возвращаться.





	Гавань

***

В больнице светло, и тревожно пахнет лекарствами.

Курапика ведет пальцами по шершавой стене, заворачивая за угол, идет на ощупь, по памяти. Телефон в кармане молчит уже неделю. На нем сто сорок девять пропущенных и еще чуть больше — сообщений.

Воротник белой рубашки под галстуком давит сильнее, чем обычно, Курапика ослабляет узел и сглатывает.

На часах — ранний вечер, перерыв перед закрытием. Никто даже не выходит, чтобы остановить его. Коридоры пусты, шаги отдаются от стен и потолка, за дверями кабинетов слышатся тихие голоса. В пыльное окно светит оранжевое закатное солнце.

В этой больнице не самое новое оборудование, она и сама далеко не новая, и Леорио со своей лицензией запросто мог бы выбрать более престижное место, но почему-то осел здесь. Наверное, потому что тут, в одной из немногих, оказывают и бесплатную помощь тем, кто в этом больше всего нуждается.

Белая потертая дверь тихо скрипит, когда Курапика входит без стука, нажимая на ручку. В кабинете все так же, как он запомнил: покосившийся кактус на широком подоконнике большого окна, диван и медицинская кушетка, стоящие напротив, стол с лампой и стеллажи с медикаментами.

И Леорио.

Он стоит у окна и даже не вздрагивает, переводя на него взгляд — горький и насквозь больной. На секунду у Курапики замирает сердце. И начинает стучать быстрее.

— Значит, ты жив, — надтреснуто говорит Леорио, откашливаясь. — Я звонил…

— Я знаю, — перебивает Курапика и замолкает.

Леорио злится, заводится с одной фразы — это чувствуется в воздухе, в бьющейся на виске жилке, в сжатых в кулаках рукавах врачебной формы. И тоже молчит — непривычно. Обычно он ругается, кричит и хватает его за грудки, обещая выбить всю дурь и научить думать о себе и других.

Тишина тяжелой плитой давит на уши.

Наверное, он считает, что уже бесполезно. Наверное, понимает, что не получит ответа, как и сотню раз до. Профессионализм и конфиденциальность клиента для Курапики превыше всего.

Курапика прикрывает за собой дверь и прислоняется спиной, скрещивая руки на груди. Пристально смотрит. С Леорио по-другому нельзя, он как потерявшая доверие собака, отведи взгляд, дай слабину — и укусит или сбежит. Пиджак давит на ребра и грудь, кажется неуместным как никогда, но переодеться Курапика не успел — сразу после аэропорта бросил чемодан в гостинице и приехал сюда.

Торопился. Мало времени. Всегда мало.

На самом деле, сбегает здесь только он, уже несколько лет подряд. Все бежит и бежит, как охотничий пес за приманкой, и у этой погони нет конца. Курапика подозревает, что в этой погоне — весь его оставшийся смысл.

Леорио кривится, поднимая на него глаза. Они не виделись три месяца, и все три месяца Курапика не брал трубку.

Не говорить же, что он просто не может по-другому. Работа и Леорио — всегда раздельно. Он для Курапики совсем в другой категории. В категории непозволительно важного для такого, как он.

— Уходи, — шепчет себе под нос Леорио, натыкаясь на его взгляд.

Курапика морщится, поджимает губы и отталкивается от двери. Делает шаг, другой, третий, пока не оказывается на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

У Леорио усталый вид, трехдневная щетина и синяки под глазами. Наверное, берет лишние дежурства или опять взваливает на себя слишком много чужих проблем. Он пахнет зубной пастой, антисептиками и, едва уловимо — собой. Знакомо и привычно.

У Курапики неплохой нюх. Не такой хороший, как у Гона, но жизнь в лесу многому его научила.

— Зачем ты пришел? — продолжает Леорио, срываясь на тихое рычание. Скрещивает руки на груди, отзеркаливая позу и будто защищаясь, и раздраженно отворачивается.

— Увидеться.

— И когда… — Леорио сжимает зубы. — В следующий раз? И куда…

— Вылет завтра в восемь утра, — отвечает Курапика, не дослушав. Сообщить это получается даже слишком легко, сердце больше не сбивается с ритма, горло не сжимается.

— Проваливай, — чеканит Леорио.

— Не хочу.

Курапика протягивает руку, тихо звякая цепочкой. Хочет дотронуться до сжатых на локтях пальцев, оказаться ближе, получить разрешение, смягчить острые колючки. Он не очень понимает, как надо и правильно, не умеет иначе, когда мысли постоянно забиты другими вещами.

Никто не говорил, что это легко — жить местью и целью, а другого Курапика уже не помнит. Внутри него все выжжено, черно и почти пусто, только мерцают красными сигнальными огнями чужие глаза. Но Леорио там всегда находится место — маленький светлый угол, который Курапика заботливо ограждает от окружающей темноты. Пусть тот об этом и не догадывается.

Леорио прищуривается и отбивает его руку, отмахиваясь. Болезненно хмурится, отступив к столу, и опирается на столешницу.

— Ну и как у тебя дела?

— Нормально. Как обычно, — почти механически отвечает Курапика, пожимая плечами и бесшумно подходя следом. В такие моменты он чувствует себя одной из тех кукол, которых натравливал на них Омокаге — где-то глубоко внутри от собственных действий и интонаций Леорио корчатся останки души, но прекратить не получается. Это — ершистая злость, редкие встречи, больные взгляды — все, что у него есть.

— Тебе или твоему клиенту что-то от меня нужно? Учти, лекарства по дружбе я не выписываю, и у меня еще не закончилась смена, поэтому ты зря сейчас сюда…

Курапика подходит вплотную, глядя снизу вверх, и Леорио прерывается на полуслове. Глубоко вдыхает, раздувая ноздри и быстро моргая. Его уши краснеют — то ли от злости, то ли от близости. Очки сползают на нос.

Теперь — не сбежит и не спрячется, не оттолкнет, если подпустил так близко. За прошедшие годы Курапика хорошо его изучил. По лицу Леорио, как в открытой книге, можно прочесть все, о чем он думает. Курапика себе такой открытости позволить не может.

— У меня есть тринадцать часов до отлета, — говорит он.

И крепко вцепляется в воротник белой больничной форменки, заставляя Леорио наклониться.

— И что? — хрипло спрашивает тот.

— Если хочешь, можем ругаться дальше, — тихо шепчет Курапика, приподнимаясь на мыски, и застывает в миллиметре от его губ, почти дотянувшись. — Сюда еще кто-нибудь придет?

Зрачки Леорио расширяются, он смотрит прямо в глаза своим невыносимым взглядом и снова хмурится, тихо ворча что-то отрицательное. Стеклянная стена отчуждения между ними идет трещинами, лопается, и Курапика задерживает дыхание, дергая его на себя и почти грубо впиваясь в губы. Крепко обнимает за шею, не позволяя отодвинуться.

Наконец-то он может себе это позволить.

Вкус поцелуя отдает горечью обиды и непонимания, жжется в груди скорым расставанием. Но если бы Леорио действительно не хотел его видеть, Курапики бы тут не было — как не было бы звонков и сообщений, вечно не закрытой двери и прожигающего насквозь взгляда.

Таймер в голове тихо щелкает и начинает отсчет.

Леорио отвечает на поцелуй, обхватывая его за талию обеими руками и притягивая ближе — так аккуратно, словно боится случайно навредить, несмотря на звенящий в каждом жесте гнев. Курапика сильнее, гораздо сильнее, его не так-то просто сломать, даже если очень стараться, и им обоим это известно, но Леорио все равно каждый раз осторожничает, будто он может рассыпаться от случайного прикосновения.

Теплые ладони забираются под пиджак, жадно гладят, поднимаясь к ребрам. Курапика коротко выдыхает и вздрагивает. Прижимается теснее, закрывая глаза, и почти повисает на его шее. Леорио легко выдерживает, не дрогнув.

С ним рядом не страшно расслабиться, не страшно отпустить контроль. Комфортно и спокойно, почти как дома когда-то давно. Курапика возвращается к нему из раза в раз — надежному, отчаянно заботливому. Как корабль возвращается из бушующего моря в тихую родную гавань. Леорио не отворачивается от него, когда это действительно важно, видит его насквозь и — все равно принимает. Почему-то терпит все то, что Курапика из себя представляет, и не бросает — никогда. Несмотря ни на что.

Это причиняет боль им обоим. Курапика такого не заслуживает.

Он проводит ладонью по короткому ежику волос, кусает Леорио за нижнюю губу и на мгновение отстраняется, сдергивая с себя пиджак. Леорио не умеет быстро, у них слишком мало времени, а у Курапики — терпения. По венам бежит кипяток, губы и пальцы покалывает, в животе скручивается тугая горячая пружина.

— Погоди, — мягко говорит Леорио, обхватывая ладонями его лицо, — дверь…

— Я закрыл, — отвечает Курапика, кладя пальцы поверх его запястья.

Жмурится, по-кошачьи прижимаясь щекой — руки у Леорио всегда теплые. Наверное, он и правда хороший врач. Его колючее напряжение уходит на второй план, растворяется в шепоте и шорохах одежды, не исчезая — чтобы наверняка вернуться позже.

Леорио вздыхает и качает головой. А потом долго целует его — так нежно и отчаянно, словно в последний раз. Курапика торопливо вжимается в него, рвано выдыхая, роняет маски вместе с рубашкой и галстуком, скидывает дорогие ботинки, подаваясь навстречу, когда Леорио зарывается подрагивающими пальцами в его волосы, поглаживая за ухом.

В каждом его движении столько несвойственной ему нерешительности, что Курапика почти все делает сам — толкает его на диван, забираясь сверху с коленями, торопливо расстегивает пуговицы медицинской форменки, добираясь до горячей кожи, стягивает очки, небрежно откладывая на стол, и цепляется за пряжку ремня. Леорио перехватывает его руки и, прикрыв глаза, медленно целует запястья, осторожно огибая цепи.

На первых порах Курапика удивлялся, каким чутким тот может быть, а потом понял — Леорио, в отличие от него, умеет по-настоящему дорожить. Каждой жестокой встречей, каждым мгновением, каждым прикосновением. Потому что не может по-другому. Наверное, это имеет для него смысл, Леорио слишком добрый, слишком эмоциональный, слишком живой. Они чересчур разные.

Курапика думает, что лучше бы он им просто пользовался. Лучше бы все это для них обоих ничего не значило — так было бы легче.

В ответ на его мысли Леорио смотрит так, будто он — самое дорогое, что есть в мире. Его взгляд вонзается в сердце, пробивая толстую закаленную броню, и Курапика вдруг теряет всю решимость. Расслабляется, послушно опускаясь на чужие колени, и закусывает губу, отдаваясь теплым рукам. Позволяет, отпуская инициативу, разрешая все, что Леорио только может пожелать.

Потому что, кроме себя, дать ему больше нечего.

***

Тринадцать часов — ничто по сравнению с тремя месяцами. Они заканчиваются очень быстро.

Диванчик в кабинете узкий и жутко неудобный, но им приходилось ночевать и в местах похуже, и это хороший повод не выбираться из объятий, лежа на чужой руке и уткнувшись куда-то в шею.

Большую часть времени они молчат или обсуждают ерунду — мировые события, врачебную практику и хантерские рассылки. И последние новости от Гона и Киллуа — Леорио волнуется, рассказывая все, что успел узнать.

«Больше ничего особенного», — хрипло ворчит он, глядя в потолок.

Курапика сонно мычит что-то нейтральное. Он мало говорит, и ни за что не признался бы, что ему нравится слушать, как Леорио рассказывает что-то простое и обыкновенное, не связанное со смертями, интригами и погонями.

Очевидно сдерживаясь, Леорио так и не затрагивает тему Пауков. Только шумно возмущается, заметив на его коже пару новых шрамов, и бурчит, называя Курапику неосторожным дураком. На дне его глаз болезненной тенью оседает беспокойство, когда он касается светлых пятен подушечками пальцев и хмурится — совсем серьезно.

На секунду воцаряется укоризненная тишина. Слышно, как на его руке тикают часы. Наконец, Леорио громко вздыхает, просит брать трубку и рычит, прислоняясь лбом к его лбу: «Хотя бы отвечай на сообщения!»

Курапика улыбается, пытаясь пригладить растрепанные волосы. В груди становится тепло и мучительно сладко, как будто кто-то залил туда растопленную карамель.

На пару часов он позволяет себе окунуться в спокойствие. В его гавани штиль, бури далекого моря сюда почти не заглядывают, тут — все по-прежнему.

Когда Леорио засыпает, тихо сопя и продолжая ворчать даже во сне, Курапика выскальзывает из-под его руки и одевается. Бросает последний взгляд, запоминая — на всякий случай — очки на захламленном бумагами столе, неаккуратно сложенную форму на подлокотнике дивана, врачебный халат на открытой вешалке. Колючую щетину и темный лохматый ежик волос. Смешанные запахи и приятное теплое чувство внизу живота.

Утренний свет из незашторенного больничного окна падает косыми лучами на голое плечо Леорио. На нем Курапика задерживается чуть дольше, запрещая себе смотреть на умиротворенное лицо.

В следующий раз надо все-таки добраться до гостиницы. Если будет возможность.

У самой двери его догоняет совсем не сонный вопрос:

— Когда ты вернешься?

Курапика не отвечает — боится разрушить хрупкое равновесие. Они уже давно не прощаются, это почти примета, лишний повод из раза в раз доказывать, что ничего не закончилось. Что ему есть куда возвращаться.

Уходя, Курапика бесшумно закрывает за собой дверь и больше не оборачивается.


End file.
